¿Un Robo Perfecto?
¿Un Robo Perfecto? es el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada de la serie de Sergiodelbetis, El Asesino Perfecto, y el vigésimo segundo de la serie en general. Fue estrenado el 17 de noviembre de 2014. Sinopsis [[Archivo:Un_Robo_Perfecto_2.png|thumb|270px|Juan: Pues yo tengo aquí otra política que te va a hacer pupita como no nos des las malditas llaves.]]El episodio retoma la historia exactamente donde acabó en el episodio anterior. Juan se espanta al escuchar que el cadáver de Ezequiel ha desaparecido de la fábrica, creyendo que se trata de que ha vuelto a la vida. CJ lo tranquiliza y le explica que Ernesto pidió que fueran al Hospital General de Los Santos, para hablar del asunto del robo al material quirúrgico, y luego verán qué hacer con el problema del cuerpo de Ezequiel. CJ se dirige a pagar el coche, pero el vendedor comienza a portarse de forma tediosa y a pedirle cada una de sus tarjetas: la de crédito, el DNI, el carnet de conducir y finalmente la placa de detective. Juan de pronto apunta al vendedor con un lanzacohetes, amenazándolo, y éste, aterrorizado, les da las llaves y les dice que disfruten del vehículo. Mientras se dirigen al Hospital, CJ pregunta a Juan de donde sacó el lanzacohetes, y éste responde que no tiene ni idea, pero que debían "ir por las malas para que les hicieran caso". Mientras, en la comisaría, un estresado Ernesto se pregunta cual fue la causa de que desapareciera el cuerpo de Ezequiel, cuando López se presenta en su oficina para avisarle que han vuelto a denunciar el caso del robo y que deben partir hacia el Hospital a hablar con el Dr. Torres ya mismo. Ernesto le dice que sí y luego ordena a López, González y Castellanos que los acompañen para investigar la escena del crimen, sobresaltándose con los extraños comentarios del Agente Swag. thumb|left|270px|El Dr. Torres explicando el robo a Ernesto, CJ y Juan. Finalmente, CJ y Juan llegan también al Hospital, y Juan recuerda que tuvo un sueño en el que entraban allí vestidos de policías, pero CJ lo silencia. La recepcionista les dice que Ernesto ya está arriba hablando con el Dr. Torres. Efectivamente, arriba están Ernesto, el Dr. Torres, y el guardia de seguridad Jiménez, encargado de las cámaras. El comisario saluda a CJ y lo presenta con el doctor, informando también que sus hombres están en el piso de abajo investigando. Abajo, López se queja de que no ha encontrado nada, y que tendrán que mirar con lupa cada sector. González tampoco ha podido hallar pistas y Castellanos se encuentra holgazaneando en una silla de ruedas. Nuevamente en el despacho del Dr. Torres, éste comienza a explicar el robo, y dice que los materiales robados fueron material quirúrgico avanzado y de alta complejidad, y los datos de la investigación sobre la anatomía celular humana, que sólo puede ser utilizado por los mejores doctores y científicos del mundo. Ernesto cree que el ladrón sólo quería el material para venderlo, ya que era muy caro, pero CJ aporta la teoría de que quizás quien lo robó tuviera el conocimiento para utilizarlo, cosa que el comisario no cree del todo. Juan hace un chiste y el Dr. Torres pregunta al detective quien es él, a lo que CJ responde que sólo haga como si no estuviera. thumb|270px|Juan: Me muero de ganas de saber quién va a ir... (todos lo miran)Ernesto entonces pregunta por qué nadie vio nada, y el Dr. Torres decide que el guardia de seguridad, Jiménez, es quien debe explicar lo sucedido. Jiménez cuenta que el ladrón desconectó la imagen de las cámaras, y mientras él vigilaba la puerta para que nadie entrara o saliera, de algún modo consiguió colarse en el Hospital, aunque ninguna puerta o ventana parece haber sido forzada. CJ pide un plano del Hospital, y mientras Torres va a buscarlo, Juan comenta que es un robo "muy perfecto" y que eso le recuerda a alguien, pero el detective lo silencia. Mientras ven el plano, se ve que sólo hay una entrada: la principal, y que el único contacto con el exterior a parte de ese es la ventilación, como explica el Dr. Torres. López, González y Castellanos llegan al despacho para comunicar a Ernesto que no han encontrado ninguna pista que les sea de utilidad. Juan se queja de que no pueden ver que sucedió cuando ocurrió el robo, pero CJ dice que aunque no pueden verlo, sí pueden oírlo, pidiendo a Jiménez que ponga la cámara de seguridad, pues el sonido de la habitación donde robaron el material sigue intacto. Revisando el sonido, CJ oye que en la cámara del despacho del Dr. Torres se puede oír como un pequeño objeto cae al suelo durante el lapso en el que ocurrió el robo. Al volver a la oficina, CJ revisa el suelo y comprueba que al ladrón se le cayó un tornillo. >El tornillo pertenece a la ventana del conducto de ventilación, que según los planos es lo bastante ancho como para que quepa una persona de pie con una bolsa o una mochila. El ladrón entró y escapó por allí. thumb|left|270px|Juan en el sistema de alcantarillado. CJ pregunta al Dr. Torres si existe alguna salida de los conductos, pero sólo hay una a la azotea del edificio. Sin embargo, Torres explica que nunca vio los conductos por dentro, así que sólo es una suposición. Ernesto cree que puede haber una bifurcación y CJ decide enviar a Juan por el interior del conducto para revisarlo. Finalmente, Juan encuentra una bifurcación. Luego de comprobar que uno va a la azotea, el detective decide dirigirse por el otro para ver a dónde lleva. Ernesto recomienda a Juan que tenga cuidado, sin saber qué puede encontrar allí. El conducto resulta comunicar a Juan con el sistema de alcantarillado, cosa que extraña al comisario. Mientras Juan revisa el lugar, algo sucede y CJ pierde la comunicación. Cuando la recupera, lo único que oye es un disparo. Personajes Protagonistas *Carl Johnson *Juan Moreno *Ernesto Martínez *Castellanos Co-Protagonistas *Antonio López *García *González *Dr. Torres Secundarios *Vendedor de coches *Jiménez *Recepcionista Título *El título viene de la frase de Juan sobre la posible implicación de la desaparición del cuerpo de Ezequiel en el robo perfecto realizado al Hospital General, "todo este robo es muy perfecto". Música *Professor Layton & The Diabolical Box - A Disquieting Atmosphere (0:00 - 0:44) *Professor Layton & The Last Specter - The Professor's Trunk ~ Miniature Train (0:45 - 1:31) *The Urbz Sims in the City OST - Techno (1:32 - 2:33) *Jazzy Elevator Music (2:34 - 3:21) *The Urbz Sims in the City OST - Part 7 (3:22 - 4:37) (5:06 - 5:13) *Kevin MacLeod - Aces High (4:38 - 5:05) *Professor Layton & The Unwound Future - The Professor's Reasonings (5:14 - 8:32) *BSO Monopoly Tycoon (8:33 - 9:53) *Professor Layton & The Unwound Future - Asian Street (9:54 - 10:56) *Ice Cube - Why we thugs (10:58 - 11:04) *Professor Layton & The Diabolical Box - Puzzle (11:05 - 11:56) *Professor Layton & The Last Specter - Puzzles ~ Reasoning (11:57 - 13:33) *Inside a House - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword (13:34 - 13:38) *Professor Layton & The Unwound Future - Tension (13:39 - 16:17) *Twisted Metal Black - Snowy Fields (16:18 - 16:40) Frases *'Juan:' ¿Me estás diciendo que Ezequiel está vivo? *'CJ:' No, yo solo he dicho que no han encontra... *'Juan:' ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Vamos a palmar! - *'Vendedor:' Bueno, entonces se queda con el coche, ¿verdad? *'CJ: '''Sí, claro, dese prisa por favor. *'Vendedor:' ¿Va a pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta? *'Juan:' ¿Cómo va a pagar en efectivo? Joder, ni que llevara 25.000 euros en la cartera. *'Vendedor:' Bueno, ¿entonces me permite su tarjeta de crédito? *'CJ:' Aquí tiene. *'Vendedor:' Perfecto, ahora necesito que me deje su DNI. *'Juan:' ¿Y para qué quieres ahora el DNI? *'Vendedor: Para rellenar todos los datos de la ficha. *'''CJ: Vale, vale tenga, pero dese prisa. *'Vendedor:' Todo correcto. *'CJ:' Por fin. *'Vendedor:' Ahora necesito su carnet de conducir. *'Juan:' ¿Nos estás vacilando? *'Vendedor:' No. *'Juan:' Vale, vale yo sólo preguntaba. - *'Ernesto:' López, González, Castellanos, venid conmigo al hospital para investigar el robo que han denunciado. *'González:' ¡Señor, sí, señor! *'Castellanos:' ¡Toma ya! Ahí nos vamos a una misión de movida to' guapa. xD *'López:' Eh... Venga, ya habéis escuchado al comisario, moved el culo. - *'Vendedor:' Muy bien, todo correcto. *'CJ:' Ya era hora. *'Vendedor:' Ahora necesito que me deje su placa de detective. *'Juan:' Oye, esto ya es cachondeo. *'CJ:' Por favor, tenemos mucha prisa, ¿no puede darme ya las llaves del coche? *'Vendedor:' Lo siento, tengo que rellenar todos los datos, es la política de la empresa. *'Juan:' (con un lanzacohetes) Pues yo tengo aquí otra política que te va a hacer pupita como nos entregues las malditas llaves. *'Vendedor: '(aterrorizado) ¡Tenga! Aquí tiene las llaves, disfrute de su nuevo vehículo. *'CJ:' Gracias. (se marchan) ''Joder, creí que nunca íbamos a salir de ahí. *'Juan:' Es que al final siempre tienes que ir por las malas para que te hagan caso. *'CJ:' Por cierto, ¿se puede saber de dónde has sacado ese lanzacohetes? *'Juan:' Ni puta idea. - *'Juan:' Hostia, yo esto lo he soñado, sólo que en mi sueño íbamos con otra persona más y estábamos vestidos de policías. - *'López:' No hay nada destacable, vamos a tener que mirar con lupa todos los rincones del almacén. González, ¿has encontrado algo? *'González:' No, aún no he encontrado nada. *'López:' ¿Y tú, Castellanos? *'Castellanos:' Loco, yo he encontrado esta silla de ruedas to' guapa y cómoda para echarse una siestecita jejeje XD *'López:' Deja de hacer el tonto y ponte a investigar. - *'Dr. Torres:' ''(sobre Juan) ¿Y este quién es? *'CJ:' Usted haga como si no estuviera. - *'Juan:' Ni tenemos pistas ni podemos ver qué fue lo que pasó cuando se produjo el robo. *'CJ:' No podemos ver lo que pasó... pero sí podemos oírlo, ¿cierto, señor Jiménez? *'Jiménez:' Sí. Como ya dije antes, hackearon el sistema y desactivaron la imagen de las cámaras de seguridad, pero el sonido permaneció intacto. *'CJ:' Perfecto, ¿podemos echarle un vistazo a las grabaciones? *'Juan:' ¿Y qué propones? ¿Escuchar al ladrón para ver si le gusta robar cantando? - *'Ernesto:' Alguien debe entrar en los conductos de ventilación. *'Juan:' Me muero de ganas por saber quien va a ir. (todos lo miran) - *'Juan:' (entrando en el conducto) Hazte detective decían, será muy divertido decían. Me cago en la madre que me parió. *'CJ:' (por radio) Juan, abre bien los ojos, necesitamos encontrar alguna pista y encontrar otra salida. *'Juan:' Que sí, pesado, no me agobies que esto me da muy mal rollo. Oye, ni se os ocurra encender ahora el aire acondicionado. *'Castellanos:' Mierda, me ha leído el pensamiento. xD *'López:' De verdad, cabrón, tú no tienes remedio. Continuidad *Este es el segundo episodio consecutivo sin que haya asesinatos, y el tercero en general. También es el primero cuyo centro no es el Asesino Perfecto, ya que lo que investigan CJ y la policía es un robo. *Cuando Juan y CJ llegan al Hospital, Juan menciona que soñó con que estaban en un lugar muy parecido, pero venían con otra persona y vestidos de policías. Esto es una referencia al noveno episodio de "¨Los hombres de CJ" (otra serie de Sergiodelbetis), en la que CJ, Juan y Leon S. Kennedy son agentes de policía y llegan al Hospital a visitar a un policía herido. **Leon S. Kennedy ya realizó una aparición pequeña en El Asesino Perfecto, en el episodio cuatro de la primera temporada, "La Unión no Hace La Fuerza", como una de las víctimas de Ezequiel Hidalgo y amigo de CJ. *Pese a que CJ dice a Juan cuando baja al alcantarillado que no se preocupe, pues tiene su pistola, en el siguiente episodio Juan se esconde y no saca el arma hasta que llegan CJ y Castellanos a rescatarlo del sicario que se esconde allí, comportándose en casi todo momento como si estuviera desarmado. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de El Asesino Perfecto Categoría:Tercera temporada de El Asesino Perfecto